


In The Heat of the Moment.

by JacksWild



Series: The Game of Pleasure. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piss kink, Porn, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things always get a little wet, when we are a little hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Heat of the Moment.

Severus relished the quiet of his rooms’, deep down in the dungeons one could almost feel like there were no children to keep him at his wits end. He relished the solitude, the silence, the utter aloneness, and generally that was what he desired more than most things.

Tonight however, after three detentions, two meetings, and dinner; all he wanted was to piss. He needed it, to relieve his bowels of the urine that was threatening to leak out of his semi-erect penis, and down his left leg. He wasn’t a man to trivialize such thing’s, he enjoyed the act of urinating, because it felt good. The release of pressure, having built up in him, shooting out with a dignified sigh, always was a welcome reprieve. But this evening, he may have pushed it too far. He hadn’t been able to piss in almost 9 hours, and he had needed too for almost 12.

He turned the corned to his abandoned passageway that led to his door, and was brought up short with the addition of another person in his presence. 

“Potter.” He muttered, furious that the Professor just would not leave him alone. He had made it perfectly clear in the months after the whelp had started working here, that he was not inclined to have an association of any kind with him, and he had continued to make that clear in the subsequent 5 years. 

“Professor, if I might have a word with you…” But Severus ignored the younger wizard, and entered his rooms leaving the man to either follow or leave. Severus was none to pleased when Potter chose to follow.

“Professor, just a minute of your time.” Potter said, but Severus walked to his rooms and then onward to his urinal. He needed to piss, oh God it was a damn need at this point. 

He flung his cloak to the wall and his robes to follow, they swayed in the air until they hung elegantly on their hooks. His fly was down in a mere moment, and his mostly erect cock was in his hand, urine starting to fall down the sides of it, in small spurts. 

“Profess—oh well… damn.” Some where in the recesses of Severus’ mind, he knew that Potter was standing there in the doorway looking at him as he had his cock in his hand, pissing down the porcelain siding of his toilet, but for all of it, couldn’t be arsed to care. 

“Oh… blessed fucking Merlin.” He said, as he let loose his golden liquid. He was in euphoria. This blessing, this need, this release, it was such a good feeling… he watched in detached horror, when another hand came to his cock, his mind not fully attaching the name to the hand that it belonged. He watched in fascination as the other hand pulled his cock, still in mid piss, over to the figure squatting on it’s knees, and his fascination turned to an extreme passionate explicit burning desire as the other man bathed in his piss. He could feel his cock hardening to the point of red and steel in the hands of the other man, as he pumped his prick to piss more and more all over his hair and his chest. The fronts of the other mans robes soaked through, and smelling of his scent. He was enthralled. This was beyond anything he had ever subjected his mind to think. He for the life of him didn’t know how long he pissed, but when it started to falter, the piss not coming out so harshly against the tanned skin that was kneeling at his feet, he stood still and all but bellowed, as a mouth came around his prick while the last rivulets came out of the head. 

He exploded in the man’s mouth, his release all but rendering him useless. He was coming and coming down that throat, pumping all his fluids, urine and come, into that tight hot wet heat, and he was overwhelmingly wrecked that the man just took it all, swallowing it all, humming in thanks around his stiff dick. 

He fell back against the wall. His body all but holding him straight. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to think, didn’t want to break the silence. Just forcing himself to focus on the thundering of his heart in his ears. 

Of course Potter would be the first to break the blessed silence. 

“Right, well… Miss. Stapleton says that you gave her detention for being allergic to mugwart and therefore was unable to complete the potion in your 1st year class. If you give back the points to Gryffindor, then I wont bring this infraction to the headmistress.” He said, and walked from the room, humming slightly off tune.

“Potter.” Severus said, and tucked himself into his slacks, turning around the corner of his loo. “You…” he stopped, he didn’t know what to say, this was certainly a turn of events that he was far and away out of his depths. “You, are filthy.” He said, and then mumbled about 15 points to Gryffindor. 

“Professor, I thought you only took 5 points for her ‘disobedience’?” He sighed when Potter smiled, “Did I just earn my house points?” He waved his hand, and his clothing was pristine. Severus just stood there, transfixed by the easy use of wordless and wandless magic. “Maybe we could work something out to earn back all those points you seem to take joy in dissecting from my house.” 

Severus didn’t know what to think, let alone to say, so he stayed silent. He had heard rumor that Potter had been offered Slytherin but had turned it down for the bloody lions. He hadn’t ever given it much credence, but was slowly starting to feel like maybe there was some truth in the tale. 

“If you ever need… a reprieve, Sir… you might find me a willing man to submit to your pleasure.” 

He watched as Potter walked out of his rooms, leaving Severus with the stirrings of another erection, and the lack of strength to handle such a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have needs. Don't hate me. I like watersports. Piss is pure. And I needed to write something a little different than my usual. There might be more, for my other ships. But as always my OTP comes (and cums) first.


End file.
